Metal containers, for example, cans, are typically formed from a sheet of metal that is printed (e.g., decorated or labeled with printed ink), stamped into a flat blank, and rolled into a cylinder (or other shape). Typically, a large number of pre-printed containers are made for each product or SKU (stock-keeping unit). When there is a demand for the product, the containers are filled and processed for distribution. Unfortunately, if there is an insufficient demand for the product, many pre-printed containers will remain in inventory indefinitely. Further, the process of forming and/or filling the container may cause damage to the printed label.
Thus, there is a need for a method of decorating (e.g., labeling) a metal container after the container is at least partially formed. There is further a need for a decorated (e.g., labeled) metal container formed using the method.